1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and processes for searching information based on crowd sourced templates
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Information Age has heralded in a phenomenon of information overload for users conducting searches on the World Wide Web. There are a number of search engines that have been developed to facility the user's search, such as Bing “The Decision Engine”, Google, and Yahoo.
There have also been a number of other inventions developed to facilitate information searches. For example, US Patent Application 20060116994 entitled “System and Method for Interactive Multi-Dimensional Visual Representation of Information Content and Properties” discloses an information retrieval system allowing information sources to be combined with selected user workflows and analytical content, dimensional relationships, and integrated analysis to display an interactive visual representation.
There are also many platforms that offer information search algorithms in use and known in the art. These platforms usually rely on either automatic ranking of relevant links or manual preparation of link lists. The prior art does not disclose, though, the use of crowdsourced templates to enable the public to use the search process done by other users
The present invention provides the enhanced ability over the prior art for the user to efficiently tailor their information searches to their pre-selected preferences, thus saving time and energy. Their searches may then be shared and updated by a community of users.